


Shooting 3+1

by GachMoBrea



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: (WOW! That is a LONG Tag...), 3 + 1, Fun MacGyver piece, Gen, Grr..., I just stole one of my favorite quotes for the Summary., I'm going to stop now...., Not Episode Related!, Randomness?, Shooting, Tags Are Hard, gun - Freeform, tag abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Ridiculous Title (because it doesn't make any sense)."Mac, just let me shoot him, PLEASE!""Thornton's orders, Pentagon wants him alive!""He won't be dead! He'll just be shot! Come on!"^{Excerpt from 1x07 "Can Opener"}3 Times Jack got to shoot someone, and 1 time Mac did the shooting.





	

\---(1)---

"Thirty seconds till he's out of range, Mac."  
"I'm almost done, Jack."  
"Are you thirty seconds almost done?"  
"More like forty."  
"That's not good enough, buddy."  
"I'm trying my best!"  
The two agents were at tiny air strip in Bogotá. There was a weapons dealer walking towards his prop plane that was going to take him no-one-knew-where. Jack had his sniper rifle pointed at the man while Mac tried to get the knock out device in his hand to come together.  
"Twenty seconds till he's out of range, Mac."  
"Why won't this part come together?" the blonde growls when the contraption falls apart again. "If only I had-"  
"Ten seconds, Mac," Jack snaps at the younger man. "I promise I won't kill him. I'll just wing him a little. Then you can snatch his case and the local cops can take him in."  
Mac gives up when he breaks a part. He sighs as he closes his eyes, "Fine."  
Jack fires, the dealer goes down but doesn't die. His body guards swarm around and Mac darts out as Jack gives him cover. The shots are mostly too high and those that do hit are flesh wounds in comparison to the permanent option.  
Mac runs passed where Jack was hiding and his partner fires off one more shot before taking off after the other agent.

\---(2)--- 

"It's just a routine observation mission. Move in next door, watch the suspect, report back what you see. Nothing dangerous."  
That's what Thornton had said.  
Six hours later, Mac is tied to a chair, hanging off the edge of a tall building with Riley staring at him with too wide eyes and Jack pointing his hand gun at the female suspect holding a machete over the rope that will drop the blonde to his death.  
"Move out of the way so I can pull him back to this side of the ledge, lady," Jack orders the woman holding the rope. Mac's chair is teetering far too much for the older agent's liking. "If you kill him, it won't help your case."  
"If you shoot me, he dies," the woman points out as she nervously adjusts her grip on the weapon. "What-Why should I do anything you say?"  
"Because if you drop my buddy I'm going to have to shoot you," Jack tilts his head in exasperation, taking a small step closer. "Now, I don't want to do that because my buddy you're holding in a near-death situation doesn't particularly like guns."  
"What sort of spy doesn't like guns?" the woman laughs, waving the machete slightly.  
"Jack," Mac glances to the ground and decides that what's going on the roof top was a million times better to look at. "I don't want you to shoot her. I already know I can't fly."  
"I hear you, kiddo," Jack glances over to his partner and sneaks in another step, "But this crazy chick is being unreasonable."  
"Not another step!" the woman screams, arm tensing above her head with the weapon as she glances from Jack to Mac. "You two think you're funny? Huh? Nothing in this entire situation is funny!"  
"No, it's not," Mac says seriously. "Listen, I know you were forced into hacking the research facility. No one blames you for what you did. We just want your help catching the men who had you do it."  
"They'll kill me!" the woman shouts, breath becoming slightly ragged. "They'll know about this! They'll come for me! You ruined everything!"  
The machete starts to come downwards and Jack fires.  
The shot sends the woman backwards, the bullet slicing through her weapon wielding shoulder as she screams in pain. Riley snatches up the weapon quickly as Jack pulls the rope and Mac back to a safer position.  
"I asked you not to shoot her," Mac frowns as the woman writhes on the ground, Riley watching her to make sure she doesn't escape.  
"You said you didn't WANT me to shoot her," Jack corrects him. "I took that as silent permission to fire during an emergency."  
Jack looks over to Riley, "Ri, can I have that? These ropes are tied too tightly."  
Riley hands the weapon over and Jack slices through his partner's bindings.  
"You don't understand, it's not my fault, not my fault, not me, not me..."  
The trio look down at their sobbing enemy in pity.  
"I'll call an ambulance," Jack frowns, phone already dialing.

\---(3)---

Mac was undercover as a prospective buyer for a nuke from a mystery seller. Jack was his bodyguard. Riley played her usual tech support while hiding out in safety with a phone in hand to call in backup in case things went wrong.  
The blonde agent looks to his wrist watch and frowns. Their seller was ten minutes late. The possibility of the man backing out, or figuring out their real identities, were always strong in the forefront of his mind.  
"How long you wanna wait for this guy, boss?" Jack asks softly, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.  
They were standing in the middle of a textile warehouse with no contact number or way to identify the seller. All they had was the place, the time, and the fact that the man should be driving a large vehicle in order to tote around a nuke.  
"I'm assuming safety is their priority, making them take their time transporting the bomb," Mac answers.  
"Someone's coming," Riley's voice speaks through their hidden coms. "Eyes open, fellas."  
The large warehouse doors open and a black SUV drives in, followed by a white van.  
Four men with guns come out of the SUV, while the people in the van remain inside.  
Jack's hand rests against his assault rifle as the strangers approach them.  
One of the men, a tall bald man with a scowl looks to MacGyver, "You the buyer?"  
The man's accent is American. They were lead to believe it was a foreign seller, but the bald man might just be a middle man or learned the accent.  
"You have my merchandise?" Mac answers instead of answering.  
"First, show us the money."  
"Not until I see my item."  
The three other guys draw their weapons at the same time Jack aims his rifle at the talking member of their group.  
"My man can take you all down in the same span of time you can shoot me," Mac says evenly, no trace of fear in his voice. He opens his arms in a wide gesture, "I did not come here to be part of a fire fight." He drops his arms, "I just want my item."  
The bald man looks Jack over, then nods, motioning to his men to lower their weapons.  
"This way," baldy has the two agents follow him to the white van where he has his men open the two doors to show off the nuke.  
"And all the parts are here?" Mac comments, letting Riley know he had visual. He looks to the seller, "No missing detonators?"  
"No," the man gives the blonde a fake smile. "The power behind this item will decimate an entire city."  
"More than that," Mac corrects, judging by the size of the thing. "I'd wager it would take out an entire state."  
"Then I suggest you stay out of that state," baldy remarks without a care. He nods to his men who point their weapons at the agents once more. "Now, my payment?"  
"Six-ing your guys on us?" Jack smiles, letting Riley know how many unfriendlies there were. "That's just rude."  
"I am beginning to think you don't have the money," Baldy glares at them. "In which case, I will have to dispose of you."  
"Dispose," Jack laughs the word, glancing at his partner for a second. "You are a nobody, dude. You think your tiny firing squad scares us?"  
"I am Ignash Von Dulack!" baldy spits indignantly. "I am wanted in four countries and not for my manners either."  
"Because other than an awful name, you brag too much," Jack quips back. He heaves a breath, "Well, boss? Can I shoot them?"  
Their enemy cocks their weapons.  
"I'd prefer if you'd wait until we had the advantage."  
"Where's the challenge in that?"  
"I don't want to be shot, Jack."  
"You won't. I promise."  
The lights go out and Jack starts firing.

Ten minutes later, six bleeding gun smugglers are trapped inside their own SUV to await their arrest.  
Jack pats Mac on the shoulder as his partner looks the nuke over.  
"Well?" the older agent asks. "Is it really legit?"  
"Yes," the blonde steps out of the van, amazed at the object of destruction just sitting inside a regular white van. "How on earth did they get this into the country without detection?"  
"Dunno," Jack shrugs. "Not my department. Hey, you think that burger joint by Riley's place is still open? I forgot to eat before coming to our super secret meeting."  
Mac rolls his eyes as the sounds of sirens fill the air.

 

\---(And ONE Time)---

Truth be told, Mac hated guns. He understood the use of them and he wasn't naïve enough to think that destroying them would solve the world's problems.  
He just wished other people wouldn't use them.  
Especially the man holding Jack hostage on the other side of the room, trying to drag his friend out of the restaurant he was hiding out in.  
Mac picks up Jack's weapon that he lost during the scuffle. He feels for the safety, realizes it's off, and points it at his enemy's head.  
"Woah there, partner," Jack wheezes out, red faced from the arm lock his neck was in. His captor, a drug dealing, body builder, didn't speak much English and ignored the man under his control as he takes another step backwards.  
"Let him go," Mac orders the man as he slowly follows after them. The drug dealer snorts in answer, shouting at a cowering cook in their foreign language. The cook, his body shaking violently, reaches up and opens the back door for the bulkier man.  
"You think you could throw something at this guy?" Jack grunts as his arms reach out to prevent himself from being pulled through the threshold.  
"Working on it," Mac tries to keep one eye on his partner while simultaneously looking for something he can use to diffuse the situation.  
The drug dealer pushes his gun against Jack's temple and orders in broken English for the man to, "Let go of door."  
Reluctantly, Jack does, and the two go through. Mac dashes forwards to follow after.

Outside, there's a black car running in the alley and the drug dealer is pushing Jack into the trunk.  
So with his time out and no ideas present, Mac makes a decision. He fires the gun.  
The back tires explode against the ground. The drug dealer turns to Mac, lifting his weapon to shoot at the blonde. Jack lunges from inside the trunk, taking the larger man down, and the two get into a wrestling match over the weapon.  
The driver from the car gets out and takes off while Mac flips the weapon around and approaches the scuffle on the ground.  
Jack wrestles his way around his opponent and gets his arm around the other man's neck in a parody of the last situation. The agent doesn't let up as his opponent tries to swipe at him or take in air.  
In a few seconds, the drug dealer slumps on top of Jack, unconscious.  
With Mac's help, Jack gets their enemy off him and the blonde pulls his partner to his feet.  
"You used a gun," Jack points out as he catches his breath. He looks the younger agent over, "You okay about that?"  
"I didn't shoot anyone," Mac shrugs, moving the gun to the other hand as it starts to shake. He has to put it down, or hand it to Jack. He just needs it OUT of his hand.  
"I've got you," Jack says evenly as he takes the weapon, no judgement in his voice or face as he smiles at his partner. "You did good, kid. I'm proud of you."  
"Can't say that same about you," Mac puts his hands in his back pockets. "You got captured a little too easily, don't you think?"  
"Have you looked at this guy?" Jack points down at the still unconscious man. "That's at least 200 pounds of pure muscle there. And I took him down in the end. Where's my props for that?"  
"I'll give you props alright," the blonde keeps on smiling. "You can prop him up and into the car when I pull it around to the front."  
"No, dude, wait-Mac!"  
Mac rushes from the alley to get their car. They still have to take the dealer in for questioning. The mission isn't over but at least the immediate danger had passed.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> HA! Did I get you? Did you think I was going to have Mac shoot someone? (Not today, Zurg!) 
> 
> Writer's Current Status: Desperately in love with Jack Dalton from MacGyver (2016)
> 
> **BTW: I own nothing...**


End file.
